1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to security systems, and particularly to access control system with rules engine architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
Access control systems ensure that only authorized persons or entities access elements such as physical entries to buildings or areas, access to computer system or data, etc. Access control systems can provide different levels of access to different persons or entities based on different authorization levels, for example configured in the systems. Many systems exist that implement authentication mechanism for controlling or verifying authorized access to physical areas, locked doors, computer systems, data, etc. Most common approach is authentication by user id and password. These systems may use a physical device, such as a bank card, a smart card, or a computer chip to identify a person. Additionally or alternatively, the systems may use biometrics to identify physical characteristics of a person. Biometrics may include technologies that verify voice, perform a retinal scan, palm identification, and fingerprints.
Access control systems can provide different levels of access to different persons or entities based on different authorization levels, for example configured in the systems. Typically, the existing systems hard code or implement in a similar manner the access control authorization configuration the meet specific needs of an individual entity or user. For instance, bank A may have one logic and authorization configuration required to meet its security needs, while bank B may have a different logic and authorization configurations.
What is desired, therefore, is an access control system that can be used to configure and execute different rules and configurations without having to excessively re-implement the access control system in order to meet the different requirements of different users or customers. It would be also desirable to have a flexible access control system-n in which the users or customers may dynamically update or modify the rule logic and associated parameters and be able to execute the rules, for example, without having to request a customer service to re-implement the access control system.